Various food containers, including rotatable trays, with removable components and compartments, have been developed in the past. However, what is needed is a removable insert for a Lazy Susan type rotatable tray having a base with a continuous side wall, the base supported by a vertical support post, the insert having a substantially wedge-shaped, curved contour to engage the tray base, post, and side wall and further having a raised perimeter, and a variety of optional bottom walls having optional non-slip feet, a lid, and a shelf which has corner legs for stacking the inserts.